Pokemon: Generations
by Jaxxon
Summary: The story of Michael Ketchum, Ash's father.
1. A Journey's Beginning

Author's Note:  
This is a prequel to my "Destiny" series. It's about the journey of Micheal Ketchum, Ash's father.  
No, I am not giving up on my "Masters" series, but I'm taking a little break to get over some writer's block about Rob and Ash's fight.

-----------------------------

Pokémon: Generations  
Chapter 1 – A Journey's Beginning

"Michael, get up, or you'll be late," a voice called to the sleeping boy.  
"Sure thing, Dad," was his groggy reply as he slipped out of bed.  
With eyes closed, he walked out his room to the bathroom across the hall. As he made his way to the shower, the event his father reminded him about popped into his mind.  
"Aw, I better hurry," he shouted as he leapt into the shower.  
In the kitchen, his father shook his head after hearing his son running frantically to get ready.  
"That boy would forget his head if it weren't attached," he sighed.  
"Don't be so harsh on the boy," his wife laughed. "I recall you were a little dense when you were younger."  
"I was not dense," he replied.  
He looked at Michael as he made a mad dash back to his room.  
"I still don't see why he wants to be a trainer," he remarked to his wife. "He would make a fine gym leader."  
"Let the boy discover what he wants himself," she answered. "After all, he'll soon have more responsibility than most children his age."  
"Not if I can help it," he replied as Michael wearing his red T-shirt and jeans rushed past him out the door.

"I want a Bulbasaur," a blonde girl told the man at the pokémon center.  
"Okay," he replied as he handed her the pokéball. "And here are five empty ones and a pokédex."  
"Thanks," she replied as she walked out the door.  
"Next," he called.  
A ten year old black hair boy walked up to the counter.  
"Name?" the man asked.  
"Gio Rocket," he replied.  
"You from Viridian?" the man asked as he filled out the information on his computer.  
"Yes," he answered.  
"All right," he replied as he looked up at the boy. "Which type of pokémon do you want?"  
Gio looked at the five pokéballs on the table. He knew the girl in front of him took the only grass-type available and two of the others would be a Charmander and Squirtle.  
"What are these two?" he asked pointing to the unmarked pokéballs.  
"Just some mouse pokémon I caught this morning," the man replied. "A Rattata and Sandshrew."  
"Hmm," Gio hummed as he decided between the five pokémon. He always liked the ground-types, but Sandshrew was the only one available.  
"I'll go with Sandshrew," he told the man.  
"All right," the man replied as he handed Gio his new pokémon, pokéballs, and pokédex.  
As Gio walked out the pokémon center, he was knocked down by a blur of red.  
"Watch where you're going," he shouted.  
"I'm so sorry," the other boy replied.  
Gio looked at the guy who knocked him down and hissed.  
"Michael Ketchum," he snarled.  
"Oh, it's just you," Michael said as he picked himself off the ground. "I thought it might have been someone important."  
Gio gave him a glare that an Arbok would envy.  
"What are you doing here?" Gio demanded. "Is helping your dad at the gym not enough."  
"I don't got time for dealing with you," Michael snapped back. "I need to get my trainer license."  
"You, a trainer," Gio laughed. "You should've stuck with being a gym leader, 'cause you would make one sorry trainer."  
Michael gritted his teeth. He received something along that line from his father last night but not because he would fail at being a trainer.  
"We'll see who's the best," he shouted as he walked into the pokémon center.  
"Have a nice day," the man behind the counter told the boy walking away with Squirtle. "Next!"  
Michael stepped up to the counter.  
"Name?"  
"Michael Ketchum," he replied.  
The man raised an eyebrow. "The gym leader's son?"  
"Yes," he sighed.  
"Okay," the man replied filling out the rest of the form. "I assume you have a pokémon?"  
"No," Michael replied. "I want whatever starter is left."  
"That would be Charmander," the man replied as he handed over the pokéball.  
"Thanks," Michael replied as he started to walk off.  
"Wait," the man called to him.   
"You almost forgot these," he continued as he gave Michael five more pokéballs and a pokédex.  
"Thanks," Michael replied weakly.  
He walked outside and looked at Charmander's pokéball.  
"Come on out," he said as he opened it.  
In front of him appeared a bright red Charmander.  
"Char?" it asked as it looked up at its trainer.  
"Hi," Michael greeted his pokémon. "I'm Michael, your trainer."  
He was replied by an ember attack to the face.  
"You're welcome," Michael replied before he fell to the ground.

"Hey, kid, you all right?" a voice sounded in the darkness.  
Michael slowly opened his eyes to see a thirteen year old standing in front of him.  
"I'm okay," he replied as he stood up.  
He then remembered about his pokémon.  
"Where's my charmander?!" he shouted as he frantically looked around for his pokémon.  
"Relax," the older boy replied. "I saw it go back into its pokéball after he fell down."  
Michael let out a sigh of relief when he picked up the occupied pokéball.  
"I've never seen a charmander attack his trainer before," the boy remarked. "They're usually the easiest of the starters to train."  
"Guess I just got lucky," Michael murmured.  
"Or your just that pathetic even a charmander won't obey you," the boy laughed.  
"Hey," Michael snapped back. "It's only my first day."  
The boy tried to stop from laughing at the younger trainer but was failing miserably.  
"Fine, I don't have to take this kind of abuse," Michael huffed as he started to walk away.  
"Hold up," the boy called to him.  
Michael paused and looked back at him.  
"Let me introduce myself," the boy said. "I'm John Waterflower, and I'm looking for the gym here."  
"Okay, John," Michael replied, "but the gym leader there is pretty tough."  
"From what I hear," John said as he followed Michael to the gym, "the leader only uses normal-type pokémon."  
"Don't let that fool you," Michael laughed. "My dad, I mean, the gym leader uses all kinds of attacks."  
"Your dad?" John asked catching Michael's slip.  
"Yeah," he sighed. "He wanted my to eventually take over the gym, but I want to be a Pokémon Master."  
"Get in line, kid," John laughed. "Just be grateful I want to be a Water Pokémon Master."  
"What's great about water pokémon?" Michael asked. "Most of them out of water are pretty useless."  
Michael noticed a little vein on John's forehead begin to throb.  
"A magikarp could easily defeat that charmander you got," he snapped back.  
"Listen, I don't want to argue," Michael told the older boy. "I get into enough fights with some of the kids around here."  
"Fine," John replied. "Just show me the way to the gym, and I'll be out of your hair."

"These trainers get tougher each year," Mr. Ketchum sighed as he handed an earth badge to a trainer. "And you only took three tries."  
The trainer moaned at being reminded how many attempts it took him to beat Kyle in a three-on-three match. His pokémon all needed to be rushed to the pokémon center since they barely won this last time.  
"Dad," Michael called from the door. "I got fresh meat for ya!"  
"Michael, home so soon?" Mr. Ketchum said as he used some potions on his pokémon. "I though you go back home first, then come here."  
Michael walked up to the arena with John.  
"This guy wants a match," he replied, "so I showed him the way here."  
Mr. Ketchum looked over at his new opponent. "Three-on-three okay?"  
"Sure," John replied. "Starmie, go!"  
"Water pokémon, huh?" Mr. Ketchum grinned. "Persian, I choose you!"  
The giant cat pokémon appeared before the starfish.  
"Starmie, water gun," John commanded.  
"Persian, thunderbolt," Mr. Ketchum countered.  
As Starmie sent the stream of water to its opponent, Persian used it to carry its attack to Starmie.  
"Starmie is out," Michael called from the judge's booth. He was used to officiating his father's matched and knew most of the rules in the League.  
"Starmie, return," John said as he recalled his fallen pokémon. "Go, Kingler."  
"Persian, fury swipes," Ketchum commanded.  
"Kingler, crab hammer," John called.  
As the cat pokémon leapt onto the large crab, Kingler brought its large claw on its head, driving it to the ground. Persian lifted up its head only to have it fall back to the ground.  
"Persian out," Michael called.  
"Not bad," Ketchum remarked. "Most trainers usually don't get past one of my pokémon the first time."  
"I plan on breaking this gym's tradition concerning first time challengers," John replied.  
"We'll see," Ketchum grinned. "Clefairy, I choose you."  
"What's that?" John said as he pulled out his pokédex.  
"Clefairy," it chirped, "It is believed that this pokémon came from outer space."  
"A space freak, huh?" John said as he pocketed his pokédex. "Kingler, I don't want to risk this. Use your hyper-beam."  
"Clefairy, metronome," Ketchum told his pokémon.  
While Kingler powered up its hyper-beam, Clefairy was singing and keeping time with its hands. When Kingler was fully charged, Clefairy stop and started to glue a soft blue. Kingler also began to glow as it released its hyper-beam attack. The beam reversed its course and returned to the crab sending it into the gym's wall.  
Michael walked over the pokémon. After checking it, he declared that Kingler was out of the match.  
"Only one more left," Ketchum warned his challenger. "Better choose your next one wisely."  
John pulled out his final pokémon and glared at the gym leader. "Gyarados, go."  
The Ketchums and Clefairy gasped as the dragon pokémon appeared.  
Seeing their shock, John quickly used it to his advantage. "Gyarados, ice beam attack."  
Ketchum was too slow to give Clefairy an order before she was frozen solid.  
"Now, who should choose wisely?" John smirked.  
Ketchum looked up at his young challenger. "Jigglypuff, I choose you."  
John laughed when the small pokémon appeared. "This one will be easy," he replied. "Gyarados, just bite it."  
As Gyarados approached the pokémon, it began to sing it lullaby.  
"What's happening?" John said as he began to fall asleep.  
"Jigglypuff's song," Michael replied as he slowly fell to floor. "Works every time."  
Soon, both boys and Gyarados entered dream land.  
"No one beats me the first time," Mr. Ketchum as he woke up John.  
"Huh?" John said as he opened his eyes. He looked over at his pokémon sleeping in the arena.  
"Listen," Mr. Ketchum told him. "I'll give you the earth badge if you do me a favor."  
"What do you want?" John asked as he recalled his pokémon.  
Mr. Ketchum looked over at his son, still sleeping off Jigglypuff's song.  
"I want you to travel with my boy," he told him. "He'll need help on his journey, and I think you could teach him more about being a trainer than I can.  
John looked at the boy. He knew the boy had spirit, even if you was a little dense.  
"All right," he said as he held out his hand.  
"Thank you," Mr. Ketchum replied as he shook his hand.  
When John pulled his hand away, he saw the earth badge in his palm.

"Michael, wake up," Mr. Ketchum said as he shook his son.  
"Who won?" he asked as he opened his eyes.  
"John here just broke a long tradition here," Mr. Ketchum replied as he helped his son to his feet.  
John proudly showed the earth badge he just received.  
"Also," Mr. Ketchum added, "he has agreed to guide you on your pokémon journey."  
"But, Dad, I can do it on my own," Michael whined. "I don't need him."  
Mr. Ketchum shook his head. "Michael, John here has already defeated five gyms. He was on his way to Pewter to challenge the gym leader there for boulder badge. That will be your first badge since you can't challenge me just yet."  
"All right," he finally agreed.  
Michael turned to John. "Which badges to do you got exactly?"  
John reached into his pocket and pulled out a small blue case. He opened it to reveal four badges.  
"The cascade, rainbow, thunder, and marsh badge," he replied, "and now the earth badge."  
"Most trainers get the soul and volcano badges before coming here," Mr. Ketchum remarked.  
"Viridian was closer than Fuchsia or Cinnabar Island," John replied as he placed the case back in his pocket. "I figured I would stop here, get your badge and swing up to Pewter."  
"I hope you don't mind going through the other gyms again," Michael said hoping that would scare John away.  
"Actually, I wouldn't mind seeing some of them again," John replied. "I'm from Cerulean, and I wouldn't mind going to my old home again."  
"How long have you been on your journey?" Mr. Ketchum asked.  
"Three years," he replied, "but I've only been going to gyms for the last six months."  
"What have you been doing the rest of the time?" Michael asked.  
"Training my pokémon," John answered. "And after seeing your charmander, I suggest you do the same."  
Michael lowered his head at being reminded about Charmander's little greeting for him.  
"A charmander?" Mr. Ketchum looked at his son. "Let's see it."  
"Okay," Michael said as he tossed the pokéball.  
"Char?"  
"Hello," Mr. Ketchum greeted.  
Charmander eyed the human then released another fire attack which Mr. Ketchum dodged.  
"I see you got a very spirited charmander," Mr. Ketchum said as the charmander laughed at the humans.  
"I think I'll call him Redd," Michael told his father and John. "I've never seen a charmander so red. There usually more orange."  
"Must've been raised on Cinnabar Island," Mr. Ketchum replied.  
"But why is it so hostile?" John said as Redd sent a flame over his head. "I though charmanders were usually very friendly."  
"I guess Michael will just have to train," Mr. Ketchum answered as he dodged another fire attack, "but in the meantime, please get it out of my gym before it burns it to the ground."  
"Sure thing, Dad," Michael said as he recalled his pokémon.

"Well, looks like we're going to be together for a while," John said as they headed into the Viridian Forest.  
"You can leave anytime you want," Michael replied.  
"I think you're going to need my help, kid," John said as they passed by a caterpie.  
"I don't need your help," Michael shouted, frightening some pidgeys. "And stop calling me kid!"  
Michael ran off into the forest hoping to lose John.  
"Maybe, I should've just asked for another battle," John sighed as he followed after him.


	2. Lost in Mount Moon

Pokémon: Generations  
Chapter Two – Lost in Mount Moon

"Two badges in the same day, I must be slipping," the Pewter City gym leader sighed as she handed Michael a boulder badge.  
"Don't feel bad," Michael said as placed it in his pocket. "My dad told me he once had to give out five in the same hour when he first started in Viridian."  
"Wish I could've seen that," she laughed. "To think the Mighty Kyle Ketchum of Viridian City handing out that many badges."  
"He doesn't like to talk about it," Michael shrugged.  
"Come on, Slowpoke," John called from the gym's door. "I want to be in Cerulean by tomorrow."  
"Thanks, Jade," Michael said as he rushed to join his friend.  
"See ya soon," she replied.

"What's the rush?" Michael asked when they were back on the road.  
"I really want to get back home," John answered. "It's been a while since I been to Cerulean City."  
"Oh," Michael replied as he kicked a stone on the path. "Is Old Man Rivers still the gym leader there?"  
"I don't know," John replied. "When I was there last, he was plan on retiring soon."  
Michael looked down the path at the mountains at the end.  
"Mind if I do some hunting around Mount Moon?"  
John sighed. "I told you I wanted to be at Cerulean by tomorrow. If we stop now, we'll have to camp out in the woods for another night."  
"Come on," Michael begged. "I just got Beedrill and Redd. I could use some new pokémon."  
"And what do hope to find around here?" John asked.  
"A Clefairy, if I'm lucky," Michael countered. "Maybe even a Clefable."  
John laughed.  
"Stop that," Michael snapped. "I know I can get at least a Geodude or Zubat around here."  
"All right," John finally replied. "But only for a little while."  
"Sure," Michael agreed. "I bet I can catch something in under twenty minutes."  
"Yeah, kid," John sarcastically replied.  
"And stop calling me KID!" Michael shouted as he ran up the path.

"Grrrr," the giant rock snake roared at the two trainers.  
"I knew this was a bad idea," John huffed as they ran deeper into the caves of Mount Moon.  
"Shut up and run," Michael replied as he ducked into another shaft.  
"Clefairy?" a voice echoed through the cavern.  
"What did you say?" John asked as they hide in a small opening.  
"Nothing," Michael whispered. He hoped the Onix would forget about them and wander away.  
After waiting in the small hole for thirty minutes, the Onix lost interest and returned to its lair.  
"Finally," John sighed as he crawled out.  
He turned to the younger boy who was following him out.  
"Never, ever do that again!" he shouted.  
"How was I to know that was a Onix nest?" Michael snapped. "You are the great trainer, not me."  
"And don't you forget that," John replied as he looked at the cavern they were in.  
"Uh, do you remember the way out?" he asked Michael.  
"Sorry," he replied with a shrug. "I was too busy running for my life to make a map."  
"Great, now we're stuck in here," John complained.  
"Clefairy," a voice called from one of the entries.  
"A clefairy," Michael shouted. "I bet if I capture it, it'll show us the way out."  
"Not if I get it first," John said as he pushed Michael out of his way.  
"No you don't," Michael cried as he followed him into the dark chamber.

"From frying pan and into the fire," John said as he and Michael struggled to get out of their ropes. They had been captured by a tribe of Clefairy and taken outside the caverns. "I hope you're proud of yourself."  
"Me?" Michael replied. "I wasn't the one who ran into a dark chamber without thinking."  
"No," John countered, "but if you had released Redd, it would not have been a dark chamber, now would it?"  
"Clefairy," one of the pokémon snapped at the two humans.  
"Okay, we'll behave," Michael sighed.  
"You understand them," John whispered to him.  
"A little," Michael answered. "I trained with Dad's, so I picked up some of their language."  
"Clefairy cle cle fairy fairy cle," one of the older Clefairy said to the others.  
"What are they saying?" John asked.  
"Either, we must teach these humans never to disturb us again," Michael answered, "or something about boiling us in a hot butter sauce."  
John gulped.  
"Or maybe both," Michael continued.  
"Cle cle fairy fairy," one of the younger Clefairy responded.  
"He is saying that if they hurt us," Michael translated, "then more may come."  
There was a general murmur in the Clefairy tribe.  
"What's going on?" John asked.  
"Too many speaking at the same time," Michael replied.  
"Clefable!" a newcomer announced.  
"Sorry," Michael told his companion. "I don't know any Clefable."  
The older Clefairy and the Clefable began to argue about what to do with the humans.  
"Don't we have a say in this?" John asked after Michael gave him the idea behind the discussion.  
"CLE!" all the pokémon shouted.  
Michael opened his mouth to translate, but John already had an idea what that meant.  
After another twenty minutes arguing, the older Clefairy nodded his head in agreement with the Clefable. Two of the Clefairy walked over to the tied up humans.  
"Now we are going to get it," John said as he clinched his eyes shut.  
The Clefairy walked behind the humans and began to untie them.  
"What?" John asked.  
"They're letting us go," Michael replied.  
"Why?"  
"I wouldn't ask to many questions," he replied. "Let's get while the getting is good."  
"Sure," John said as they hurriedly ran away from the pokémon.

"I can't believe I just wasted another day," John sighed as they made their camp for the night. "Guess well just have to camp out another night."  
"It's not that bad," Michael commented. "I like camping."  
"Yeah, so do I," John replied, "but I was looking forward to sleeping in a bed."  
Suddenly, they heard a rustling in the bushes. Both boys turned towards it, expecting some wild pokémon to appear.  
"Clefairy," the pokémon greeted.  
"Oh no, they after us," John said as he started to pack back up.  
"Wait," Michael told him as he listened to the little pokémon. "I think he want's to join us."  
"Good," John said as he pulled out a pokéball. "I could use another pokémon."  
But before he could toss the pokéball, Clefairy grabbed one of Michael's spare ones off his belt and disappeared inside.  
"Guess it already choose a trainer," Michael laughed.  
"Fine," John replied. "I bet it will be as worthless as that charmander and beedrill you got, anyway."  
"Redd and Beedrill are not worthless," Michael shouted, "and I'll prove it. I challenge you to a match."  
"Don't be absurd, kid," John said as he laid down on his sleeping bag. "I mop the floor with you."  
"I believe you're chicken," Michael countered. "I think you're afraid that you would lose to me."  
"Nope," John said as he closed his eyes. "I'm just too tired from being chased by an Onix, captured by Clefairy, and escaping from being boiled alive to accept a match from some two-bit trainer."  
Michael glared at him.  
"See ya, in the morning," John said as he drifted off to sleep.  
Michael was still too awake to go to sleep, so he walked off into the woods.  
"I'm not some two-bit trainer," he said to himself. "I'm Michael Ketchum, future Pokémon Master."  
"Spearow!" a voice cried in the darkness.  
"What?" Michael said as it brought him back to reality.  
He looked around and saw a spearow on the ground, cradling his right wing.  
"It must have broken it," he murmured as he slowing approached.  
It noticed the intruder and tried to fly into a tree. It, however, got two feet off the ground before it fell.  
"There, there," Michael softly spoke hoping to calm it. "I'm just going to help you."  
He slowly approached the still pokémon. He pulled out his spray bottle of potion and sprayed the injured wing.  
"Now, was that so bad?" he asked it.  
The Spearow flapped its wing a few times. The potion fixed the broken bones, but it was still to sore too fly.  
"Now, I'm going to capture you," he stated as he pulled a pokéball.  
Seeing this, the Spearow tried to run away from the trainer.  
"Still not weak enough," Michael commented forgetting his just restored most of its energy. "Beedrill, I choose you."  
The large bee appeared in the air over the Spearow.  
"Twin missile attack," Michael commanded.  
The injured Spearow fell under the attack.  
"Okay," Michael said seeing it was weak enough to capture now. "Pokéball, go."  
The pokéball hit the fallen Spearow, and it disappeared inside. Michael watched as it rocked back and worth with the little red light blinked. It finally stopped, signifying the Spearow had been captured.  
"Yeah," Michael shouted. "I caught a Spearow."  
He recalled his Beedrill and picked up Spearow's pokéball.  
"I now have a Clefairy and a Spearow," Michael said as he walked back to camp. "Guess this side trip wasn't a complete waste of time."


	3. The Cerulean Blues

Pokémon: Generations  
Chapter Three – The Cerulean Blues

"Here we are," John stated as he and Michael walked into the city. "Cerulean City."  
"So, where's the gym?" Michael asked.  
John sighed. "Is that all you care about?" he asked. "I wanted to see my parents first."  
"You can," Michael replied, "while I'm earning my cascade badge."  
John glared at him.  
"What I say?"  
"Never mind," John sighed. "I bet Old Man Rivers is going to have fun tearing you and your pokémon apart, kid."  
"I'll show you," Michael snapped. "And stop calling me KID!"

"This is a gym?" Michael asked when he entered the building. "It's more like an aquarium."  
"That's because Cerulean City is known for our water pokémon," John replied.  
A girl approached the two while they argued about the worth of water-types.  
"Can I help you?"  
They turned to face the girl.  
"Ah ah," John muttered with his mouth hanging open.  
"I'm here to challenge the gym leader," Michael answered. He turned to his partner and noticed his condition.  
"John, are you okay?"  
"Pretty girl," was his response.  
"Not another one," the girl sighed. "This is getting tiresome."  
She pulled out a mallet and brought down her instrument of destruction on the poor boy's head. John fell to the ground unconscious.  
"Why you do that?" Michael demanded. "He wasn't doing anything wrong."  
"Do you want to join him?" the girl replied.  
Michael looked down at his still friend.  
"I was just wondering," he replied softly.  
"All these boys are alike," she snapped backed. "They come here and expect me to automatically go out with them. It gets rather annoying."  
"Well," Michael replied, "you don't have to worry about me. I'm just here for a cascade badge."  
The girl stared blankly at him. "Oh, is that all?"  
"Yes," Michael shaking his head while keeping on eye on her mallet. "I just want to challenge the gym leader."  
"Then your challenge is accepted," the girl said as she put away her mallet and walked down the hall. "Follow me."  
"Wait a second," Michael called to her. "I though Old Man Rivers was the gym leader."  
"Sorry," the girl replied, "but he retired three months ago. I'm the gym leader now."  
Michael noticed that John was beginning stir. He bent down to help his friend up.  
"Did someone get the number of that truck?" John asked as he leaned on Michael shoulder.  
"Come on," Michael huffed. "I got a match to win."

"So where is your arena?" Michael asked seeing only a pool.  
"Here it is," the girl replied.  
"We're fighting in a pool?" he asked.  
"The official term is water field," she corrected.  
She eyed the boy hanging back at the doorway. "Tell your friend to stop staring at me," she whined. "He's giving me the creeps."  
"Wish I could help," Michael sighed. "I've never seen him like this before."  
Michael walked back to his friend. "John, maybe you should go see your parents now," he told him.  
"What, and miss seeing this beauty?" he replied. "Never."  
"John, what is wrong with you?" Michael asked. "You weren't like this with Jade or any other girl we met so far."  
"I'll explain when you get older kid," John replied.  
"Will you please stop calling me that," Michael demanded. "And please stop staring at her. She doesn't seem to like it."  
"Okay," John weakly replied. He tried to regain his composure as Michael walked to the trainer's square.  
"Happy now?" he called to the gym leader.  
"Not really," she replied, "but it will do. This will be a one-on-one match."  
"Fine with me," Michael called back. "Beedrill, I choose you."  
"Emily calls Poliwag," the gym leader replied.  
"What is that?" Michael said as he pulled out his pokédex.  
"Poliwag, the tadpole pokémon," it answered. "This pokémon is more adept for swimming than walking."  
"Okay, Beedrill, use your poison sting attack," Michael commanded his pokémon.  
"Poliwag, dive underwater," Emily called.  
Unfortunately, Poliwag was too slow to miss the bug pokémon. It took a lot of the poison but was still able to fight.  
"Beedrill, wait for it to surface," Michael told the pokémon.  
Emily, however, was staring into the water.  
_I hope Poliwag is okay,_ she thought.  
"Poliwag, use your water gun to knock that pest into the water," she cried.  
Michael not missing a second ordered Beedrill to quickly fly in circles to dodge the attack. After several near misses by the submerged pokémon's water gun, Beedrill was starting to get tired.  
"We can't keep this up forever," Michael muttered under his breath.  
He looked up at his tired pokémon. "Shoot the water with your twin needle and pin missile attacks."  
The giant bee stopped over the center of the pool and randomly shot into the water with its projectile attacks. After a few minutes, the poliwag floated belly-up to the surface.  
"Poliwag," Emily cried as she dived in to get her fallen pokémon.  
She swam to it and pulled it out of the pool. "Don't worry," she said softly to it, "I'll get you to the Pokémon Center in a minute."  
She looked over at her challenger.  
"I guess I got a way to go to be the best gym leader in the league," she sighed.  
Michael walked over to her. He remembered seeing his father like this when ever he was in a rut.  
"Hey, you were just bet by the best," he replied trying to cheer her up.  
"The best, huh?" she questioned. "More like just lucky."  
She looked over at John who had been behaving since his little talk with Michael.  
"I think he likes you," Michael commented.  
"Ya think?" Emily caustically replied. "He's just like all the rest of those skirt-chasing, sweet-talking, good-for-nothing boys!"  
"What's your problem?" Michael asked. "Get dump, or something?"  
He then received a blow sending him into the pool.  
"Now is that anyway to treat a lady," John called as he offered his hand to his friend.  
"Lady?" Michael shouted. "She just knocked me into the pool."  
"And you deserved it," she called as she reached into her pocket. "Here's a cascade badge."  
Michael, dripping wet, walked over to her and took the badge.  
"All right!" Michael shouted.  
"Whatever," Emily said as she walked to the door.  
"Hey, wait," Michael cried out.  
"Yes?" she sighed. She turned around and saw both boys were giving her a strange a smile.  
"We thought we owed you something," John replied.  
"And what would that be?"  
"This," Michael said as he grabbed her right arm and John grabbed her left. They lifted her off the ground headed to the pool.  
"No, don't," she begged as they tossed her in.  
The two waited by the edge for her to come up. When she had not appeared for a minute they began to worry what happened. They both leaned over the edge a bit more and were grabbed by something and pulled in. They drifted to the center of the pool, and John thought that Emily might use a pokémon against them.  
"Starmie, go," John said.  
"Hiya!" it greeted.  
"A Starmie," Emily cried from the edge of the pool. "I always wanted one of those."  
John and Michael held on to Starmie as is carried them to the side of the pool.  
"I'm a water pokémon trainer," John said as he recalled his pokémon.  
"Which one?" Emily asked, forgetting about her treatment of him a few minutes earlier.  
"I got a Gyarados, Starmie, Kingler, and Tentacool," he replied.  
"That's a good collection," Emily said. "I just got Poliwag and Goldeen."  
"Once they evolve," John told her, "they'll be some of the best water pokémon to have."  
"I know, but I've just lost to so many trainers lately," she sighed. She looked over at Michael. "At least this one **tried** to cheer me up."  
"I was just telling the truth," Michael shrugged.  
Emily glared at him.  
"Quit while you're ahead," John whispered to his friend.  
"That's okay," Emily replied overhearing John. "He's not as bad as that Gio who came here last week."  
"Gio is ahead of me!" Michael shouted. "Come on, I need to catch up."  
"Hold up," John said as he grabbed Michael's collar. "I still want to see my parents while I'm in town."  
"Right," Michael replied. "I forgot about that."

"Hello," Mr. Waterflower asked as he opened the door. "John, it to see you."  
"Hi, Dad," John replied. "Is Mom home?"  
"Yes, come in," he said as John and Michael went inside. "And who is this?"  
"Michael Ketchum, sir," Michael answered.  
"He's joining me on my pokémon journey," John added.  
"That's good," his father commented. "I always hated that you were doing it alone."  
"Who was is it, dear?" a voice called from upstairs.  
"It's John," Mr. Waterflower called back.  
"John," his mother cried as she ran downstairs. "My baby is back home?"  
"Jeeze, Mom," John complained as she hugged him to death.  
"Now have you been eating your vegetables?" she asked.  
"Yes," John sighed.  
"And washing behind your ears?"  
"Yes."  
"What about changing your under-"  
"That's enough, dear," John's father said, saving his son from further embarrassment. "How about I go fix dinner, and we can talk over a nice meal."  
"Sure, Mr. Waterflower," Michael agreed.

After dinner, Michael and John slept the night in his old room. The next morning, they said their good-byes and started head to the city limits.  
"Wait up," someone shouted from behind.  
They turned around and saw Emily running to catch them.  
"What are you doing here?" Michael asked noticing her pack.  
"I need to get some more training for my pokémon," she answered. "And I thought you two wouldn't mind the company."  
"Actually," Michael started before he received an elbow to the side from John.  
"We be glad for you to join us," John finished.  
"Just don't get any ideas," Emily warned him. "I'm not here to get hit on every time you feel like it."  
"Sure," John replied as the three started for the road to Vermilion City.


	4. A Day of Destiny

Pokémon: Generations  
Chapter Four – A Day of Destiny

"Wake up, Mike!" a voice shouted into the boy's ear.  
"WA!" he screamed as he leapt into the air. "Why you do that, Emily?"  
"John and I are ready to get back on the road," she replied. "Seeing that **we** are not the ones collecting badges, you should only be willing to get up a little early."  
"Go back to your boyfriend," Michael hissed as he began to pack his things.  
"Me and John?" she questioned.  
"No, I meant my good friend Gio," Michael replied. "Of course John."  
"I have no interest in him," she snapped. "He's just a good water pokémon trainer that I think could help me with training my own."  
"Sure," Michael laughed.  
"I mean it, Michael Ketchum," she yelled as she grabbed his shirt. "We are just friends."  
"I think John would disagree," Michael replied. "He's had a crush on you since we met."  
"He's over that now," she replied as she let go of the younger boy. "Now hurry up and pack."  
"What's the rush?" Michael asked. "The next gym is in Viridian. I doubt I'll bet the leader on my first try."  
"Yeah," Emily said as she walked over to where John had fixed breakfast. "Your dad is going to mop the floor with you."  
"Ha ha, very funny," Michael called to her as he finished packing his things.  
_Two years ago I left to be a trainer, _he thought as he rolled up his sleeping bag. _Guess it's time to go back home._  
"Come on, Michael," John called from the campfire.  
"Coming," he replied.

"So this is Viridian City," Emily commented as they walked into the town.  
"I guess you never got out much, huh?" Michael asked the girl.  
"Not until I joined you two," she replied.  
"Well, let's head to the Pokémon Center and get some…" Michael began before he was cut off by a familiar voice.  
"Well, look who's back," Gio called to the trio. "The loser and his two friends."  
"Cut it out, Gio," Michael hissed. "I guess you're back for Earth Badge too."  
"Nope," Gio replied smugly. "I already won it. Your Dad's been slipping."  
"How could a no talent trainer like you get an Earth Badge?" John demanded.  
"Ketchum is all washed up," Gio laughed. "He can barely defeat a newbie trainer, let alone a master like me."  
"You a Pokémon Master?" Emily asked. "Even Michael here can beat you."  
"Thanks," Michael replied. "I think."  
"Even though I would love to stay to chat with you," Gio said to three, "I really have to be heading to Indigo Plateau. The league competition is only a week away."  
As Gio ran down the street, Michael sank to the ground.  
"A week," he cried. "I can't be ready in a week!"  
"There's always next year," Emily said as she tried to cheer him up.  
"I guess," he sighed.  
"Come on," John told his younger friends. "If Gio wasn't lying about your father, you could easily get the final badge you need."  
Again Michael sighed. He hated the thought that the once proud gym leader was no longer able to defeat even a junior trainer.

"Michael," Ketchum cried when his son walked into the gym.  
"Hi, Dad," he greeted.  
"So where is John?" the father asked.  
"Right here, Mr. Ketchum," John said from behind his younger friend.  
"I see you kept your word," Ketchum told the young trainer. He looked over at the girl who standing next to the older boy. "And who is this?"  
"Emily Rivers, sir," she answered.  
"Old Man River's granddaughter," Ketchum commented.  
"Yes," she replied.  
"A pleasure to meet you," Ketchum said as he turned back to his son. "Back for the Earth Badge?"  
"Yeah, Dad," Michael answered.  
"A three-on-three match," Ketchum said as he took his place in the trainer's box.  
"Okay," Michael called to his father. "Redd, I choose you."  
The charmeleon appeared from the pokéball ready for battle.  
"That's a fine charmeleon you raised, son," Ketchum called. "Tauros, go!"  
As the opposing pokémon entered into the arena, Redd greeted it with a fire spin attack. Tauros managed to dodge the attack and attempt a rage attack on its opponent.  
"Redd, try a slash attack," Michael commanded his pokémon.  
While Tauros charged his target, Redd leapt above the pokémon and slashed it in the back.  
"Calm down, Tauros," Ketchum cried to his pokémon. "You'll lose this if you don't."  
Unfortunately, Tauros decided against listening to his master. After a minute of repeated charges, he collapsed from exhaustion.  
"Tauros, return," Ketchum sighed. "Meowth, go!"  
"Redd, flamethrower," Michael commanded.  
"Meowth, dodge and fury swipes," Ketchum countered.  
The cat pokémon avoided the attack of Redd and managed several fury swipes before being knocked back.  
"You okay?" Michael called to his pokémon.  
Redd nodded and was ready for his next attack.  
"Meowth, hyper beam," Ketchum commanded.  
When Meowth released the beam, Redd was unprepared for the blast. He was sent flying to the edge of the arena and just laid there.  
"Redd, return," Michael said as he switched pokémon. "Spearow, go!"  
"Meowth, slash attack," Ketchum ordered.  
"Spearow, fly up and then takedown," Michael shouted.  
Spearow flew above the claws of Meowth, circled the arena to gain speed, and then dove in for the attack. Meowth fainted from the attack, leaving Ketchum with only one pokémon.  
"Raticate, I choose you," Ketchum said as he released the rat pokémon.  
"Spearow, wing attack," Michael ordered.  
The Raticate simply fainted from the attack, leaving its trainer in humiliation.  
"I never got a chance to level him up," Ketchum sighed. "Here's your earth badge."  
Michael looked at his father confused. _What's happened since I left?_ he wondered.  
"Michael," his father spoke as he handed him the badge, "we need to talk."

When Michael and his father were alone, Mr. Ketchum explained that he had spoken with Ryan of the Elite Four.  
"They think I'm too old to run a gym," he sighed.  
"But Mr. Rivers is twice as old as you and they let him run the Cerulean Gym," Michael replied.  
"There's more," Ketchum continued. "They think a Normal gym is not enough challenge for trainers."  
Michael was taking as much in as possible. He hated seeing his father like this.  
"I decided to retire," Ketchum told his son. "I was hoping I could turn it over to you."  
Michael gave his father a confused look. "But I don't want to be a gym leader," he complained.  
"Listen," Ketchum sighed, "I've always wanted to turn the gym over to you when I retired."  
"What about the League?" Michael asked. "I wanted to compete in the competition next year."  
Ketchum let out another sigh. "There is something else," he added.  
"What?" Michael demanded. "Another one of your surprises?"  
"Michael, remember all those stories I told you when you were little?" his father asked.  
"About Destiny?" Michael replied. "Yeah, so?"  
"They're true," Ketchum continued. "More so for us."  
Michael wondered if Ryan was right about his father being able to run a gym.  
"They're just fairy tales," Michael replied.  
"No, they're not," Ketchum corrected his son.  
He looked up at the clock on the wall.  
"Tomorrow we're going on a little hike," Ketchum told Michael. "Better get some sleep tonight."

Michael joined John and Emily who were flirting with each other in a lounge in the gym. Normally Michael would not be able to resist making fun of them, but he was too worried about his father to enjoy his usual source of entertainment.  
"Are you okay?" John asked.  
"I think my dad has lost it," Michael sighed.  
"All gym leaders have bad spells," Emily replied trying to comfort him. "I'm sure he won't be losing so many battles once he gets over it."  
"That's not what I was talking about," Michael told his friends. "Tomorrow, he's taking out to somewhere in the middle of nowhere."  
"That mean you leaving Emily and me here?" John asked.  
"Yes," Michael replied. "You two can enjoy some time alone together."  
"Uhm, I was planning on doing some shopping," Emily responded.  
"Don't bother to cover it up," Michael laughed. "You two make such a cute couple."  
Emily huffed a bit to show her disapproval while John just blushed bright red.  
"How about he get a bit to eat," Michael suggested.  
"Sure," Emily and John replied.

Michael lied awake in his bed while John and Emily slept in their room of the Pokémon Center.  
_What is Dad up to?_ he wondered as he tried to fall asleep.  
Eventually, he managed to fall asleep.

"Michael," a voice called to him.  
"Who's there?" he called out. He looked around him and saw nothing but blackness.  
"Your past," the voice answered. "And your future."  
Michael watched as the blackness turned into a beauty valley.  
"Where am I?" he demanded.  
A woman walked up to him. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a forest green dress.  
"Home," she replied.  
"And you are?" he asked.  
"Wait and see," she replied.

"Michael," a voice snapped at the sleeping boy.  
Michael slowly opened his eyes and saw his father standing over him.  
"Time to go," he told the sleepy boy.  
"Yeah, dad," he sighed as he got out of bed. He reached to get his pokémon belt when his father slapped his hand.  
"No pokémon," Ketchum told him.  
"What about wild pokémon?" Michael asked.  
"You won't have to worry about them," Ketchum replied. "Now come on."

After hiking all morning, Michael at first thought his father was lost until the woods seemed familiar to him.  
"Where are going?" he asked his father.  
"Home," he replied. Michael then remembered the dream he had last night.  
"What is going on, Dad?"  
"We're here," Ketchum replied. Before them was a dark cave.  
"We have to go in there?"  
"Yes," Ketchum sighed. "Sometimes, Michael, you can be so dense."  
"I am not dense," Michael shouted.  
Michael followed his father into the cave. It surprised Michael that it was actually a short tunnel. When they reached the other side, a Haunter appeared in the passage way.  
"Haun," it greeted. Michael jumped back when he saw the ghost pokémon.  
"I thought you said we wouldn't have to worry about wild pokémon?" Michael cried.  
"I did," Ketchum laughed. "This Haunter is a friend."  
Michael looked up at the Haunter laughing at him.  
"What's so funny?" he demanded.  
"I think he is laughing because you are supposed to be the next child," a new voice replied.  
"Huh?" Michael responded. He turned his head and saw a Ghastly hovering behind him.  
"Aww!" he screamed. "Why are all these ghosts here?"  
"Haunter there is the guardian of the valley," Ghastly replied. "I'm here to record the events."  
"But you can talk?"  
"Some pokémon can," Ghastly replied. "If they wanted to bother learning human."  
"Enough," Ketchum snapped at his son and the ghosts. "We are here for a reason."  
"Right," Ghastly replied. "Follow me."  
Ghastly led the others to the center of the valley. There stood a small shrine next a gravestone with some weird language written on it.  
"Michael," Ketchum said to his son at last, "I think I better explain.  
"A long time ago, humans and pokémon lived in fear of each other. One day, a young girl showed a way for both to live in harmony with each other."  
"I know the legend of Destiny, Dad," Michael told his father.  
"What you don't know is what happened latter," his father continued. "When Destiny died, her spirit was passed on to her only son. Since then, all her descendants only have one child and each generation carries on her work to bring humans and pokémon closer together."  
Michael listened intently to his father. _This can't mean that I'm…  
_"Michael, you're the next in line," Ketchum said. "You are the Child of Destiny now."  
Ketchum closed his eyes. Michael watched as his father began to glow. Slowly the light gathered and formed a ball in front of Ketchum's chest. Once all the light had left Ketchum the ball flew to Michael.  
Michael clenched his eyes shut when the ball of light hit him. He had expected to burn a hole through him, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that it had disappear.  
Weird," he commented.  
*I've seen it a hundred times* Haunter replied.  
Michael looked up at the ghost pokémon. He knew that he just said "Haun haunter haun," but he understood every word it.  
"Looks like it's already taking effect," Ketchum said noticing the confused look on his son.  
"I just understood what Haunter said," Michael replied.  
"That's normal," Ghastly told the boy. "There might be more later on, but that is highly unusual."  
"Michael," Ketchum said to his son, "I'll understand with you don't want to take over the gym."  
Ketchum put a hand on his son's shoulder. "Do what every you feel is right."  
Michael looked up at his father.  
"Dad," he finally answered. "It would be an honor to accept control over the Viridian City Gym and Earth Badge."


	5. Fulfilling Your Dream

Ages at beginning of chapter:

Gio Rocket/Michael Ketchum: 17  
John Waterflower: 20  
Emily Rivers: 19

* * *

Pokémon: Generations  
Chapter Five – Fulfilling Your Dream

Michael slammed the door to the gym shut as he stomped inside. In his hand was a bouquet of roses, which he promptly threw into the garbage can.

"Struck out again," a voice called from the large room with the arena.

"Shut up," Michael snapped back. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine, boss," the voice replied. "Just don't take it out on the challengers tomorrow."

Michael sighed. After five years of being the Viridian Gym Leader, he always managed to get dumped after three dates, and having a junior trainer who was already in a steady relationship did not help much.

"Hey, Mike, you think can help me train my pokémon?" his junior trainer called.

"Sure," Michael sighed. "How else would I spend my Friday nights but battling my junior trainer?"

Michael walked into the arena. "Redd, I choose you!"

The fiery red Charizard appeared on the arena, awaiting his opponent.

"Dratini, go!" the junior trainer cried as he tossed the pokéball.

"Redd, fire spin," Michael commanded.

"Dratini, water gun," the junior trainer countered.

Redd proved to be more powerful than the little dragon which fainted from the attack.

"Sorry, Lance," Michael told his junior trainer. "I told you to not specialize in just dragons."

"But this is a Dragon-type gym," Lance replied.

"True," Michael conceded, "but I don't just train dragons."

"Once Dratini evolves, it'll be a different story," Lance replied.

"Try raising a Charmander," Michael suggested as they walked to the kitchen. "Charizard is a powerful dragon-type."

"I'll think about it," Lance told the gym leader.

Michael walked to the refrigerator and took out some stuff to make dinner. After he was done cooking, he placed two plates on the table and served the food.

"So why aren't you with Lorelie tonight?" Michael asked as he took a bite out of the chicken he cooked.

"She's visiting the Elite Four," he replied. "She's hoping to be the Ice/Water Master's junior trainer."

Lance gave Michael a quick glance. "Perhaps if you were to talk to him…"

"Sure," Michael replied, "but I think John would do it even without my recommendation."

"Thanks anyway," Lance said as he ate his meal.

* * *

"Better luck next time," Michael told the challenger as she left the gym.

He looked over at Lance who obviously bored. It had been a slow day with only two challengers so far.

"Mike," he finally spoke, "mind if I take off for a little while?"

"Go on," Michael answered. "I think I might close the gym anyway."

Michael waited an hour after Lance left before he closed the front doors to the gym.

"Maybe there's a good match on TV," he sighed as he walked into the dwelling area of the gym. His parents had moved outside of town when Michael took over, leaving him alone in the gym. Two years latter, Lance arrived wanting to train at the only Dragon-type gym in the Indigo League. Michael decided to do dragon-types since Redd evolved into Charizard shortly after he took over and he owned a Gyarados.

Michael blopped down on the couch and flipped through the channels. After a minute of channel surfing, he finally turned off the television.

"Maybe I should go out, too," he contemplated.

* * *

Michael walked down to the Pokémon Center to see if anyone had brought in some unusual pokémon. He also wanted to scout out the trainers to see what he would be facing in the next few days. He walked in quietly so the nurse would not notice him. He spotted a small group of trainers waiting in the lounge and decided to join them.

"Mind if I join you?" Michael asked them.

"Sure," one of them answered. "We were just talking about the gym leader here."

"Oh," Michael replied.

"I heard he couldn't make it in the league," another told the group. "That's why he dropped out five years ago."

"Really?" Michael asked.

"Yeah," the boy continued.

"You from around here?" the first boy asked.

"Yes," Michael answered.

"Have any hints on how to bet the gym leader here?" a girl asked.

"Not really," Michael shrugged. "He uses dragon-types, if that is any use."

"How tough can he be?" the second boy commented. "He's just a gym leader."

Michael had about all he could stand from him.

"The only difference between a gym leader and a regular trainer is that gym leaders are tied down," Michael snapped. "We have to stay put so pathetic excuses of trainers like you can collect a badge."

"We?" someone cautiously asked.

"Let me introduce myself," Michael replied with a smirk. "I am Michael Ketchum, leader of the Viridian City Gym."

Michael glared at the now cowering boy who had insulted him earlier.

"As for you, I challenge you to pokémon match," Michael demanded.

"Yes, sir," he replied.

The boy and the rest of the trainers followed Michael outside.

"Let's make it a one-on-one match," Michael told the trainer. "Fearow, I choose you."

As the bird pokémon appeared, the trainer scratched his head in disbelief.

"I thought you only used dragon-types?" he asked.

"Only when I'm doing gym battles," Michael replied. "This is personal."

"All right," the trainer said as he pulled out a pokéball. "Voltorb, go!"

"Fearow, use gust," Michael commanded.

"Voltorb, thundershock," the trainer countered.

After Fearow sent the gust of wind at Voltorb, the thunderbolt nailed it in the wing but was too weak to send the bird to the ground.

__

Have to think of something, Michael thought as Fearow dodged the repeated thundershocks. "Fearow, toss it around with whirlwind."

The other trainer watched as his Voltorb was caught in the whirlwind of the Fearow. It was clear that it was not enjoying the ride. Michael noticed it was beginning to glow.

"Fearow, drop it and fly high," Michael told his pokémon.

Fearow obey its trainer and flew high above the crowd. Everybody shielded their eyes as the Voltorb self-destructed.

"I win," Michael emotionless said as he recalled his pokémon.

All the trainers silently watched the gym leader return to his gym.

* * *

"I'm back," Lance announced as he walked into the gym.

He walked into Michael's office and saw him filling out some forms.

"Requesting more Earth Badges?" Lance asked. "Last I checked we only given out ten from the last set."

"No," Michael replied. "This is my resignation papers."

"What?!" Lance shouted. "Why are you resigning?"

"I was reminded what it felt like to be trainer today," he sighed. "I never wanted to end up like this."

"What about the gym?" Lance asked. "Who's going to run it?"

"That's up to the League to decide," Michael replied. "I have a dream to fulfill."

"And that is?"

"To be the greatest Pokémon Master ever."

* * *

One Year Latter…

"Welcome participants to the Pokémon League Championships," the speaker announced. "I wish you all luck."

Michael smiled. _I'm finally here,_ he thought as he and the rest of the trainers left the field.

* * *

"Hey, Michael," someone shouted to the trainer as he walked out of the stadium. Michael turned and saw one of his old friends.

"John," he greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm a member of the Elite Four," he replied. "I have to attend these things."

"Is Emily here too?" Michael asked.

"No," John sighed.

"Still have a crush on her," Michael laughed.

"It's worse now," John commented.

"Oh?"

"We're getting married in six months," John answered.

Michael stared at his friend.

"Breath, Michael," John told his friend once he started to turn blue.

Michael took in a deep breath to calm his nerves.

"Married?" Michael asked. _Here I can't even get a steady girlfriend, and John and Emily are getting married!_

"Yes," John replied. "I proposed last week."

"And you didn't call me?"

"You were on the road," John replied. "We had no way of reaching you."

John looked at his friend and saw something was wrong.

"Michael, are you okay?"

"I guess," Michael shrugged. "It's just that I haven't had that much luck in the love department, and then I hear my two best friends are getting married…"

"Don't worry about it, Mike," John told him. "Just worry about your matches in the League."

"Your right," Michael replied. "I guess I should get ready for my match tomorrow."

"Remember," John called to his friend as he walked away, "you're going to be the next Pokémon Master!"


	6. Final Round

Ages at beginning of chapter

Gio Rocket/Michael Ketchum: 18  
John Waterflower: 21  
Emily Rivers: 20  
Lance: 15

* * *

Pokémon: Generations  
Chapter Six – Final Round

"Welcome to the final round of the Indigo League Championships," the first commentator announced. "This has been a most impressive event this year, don't you agree, Charles?"

"Yes, I do," the second commentator replied. "We have seen some amazing battles this past two weeks, but I think the best is yet to come."

"Let's talk about the two remaining competitors," the first commentator said as he picked up his script. "The red trainer is Michael Ketchum from my hometown of Viridian."

"I can tell who you are pulling for, Lyle," Charles laughed.

"Can you blame a guy for having favorites," Lyle shrugged, "but Michael has proved to be predicted winner of the match."

"Maybe we should talk about the green trainer now," Charles suggested.

"Oh, Flint Stone from Pewter," Lyle replied. "He has shown to be a capable trainer, especially in the rock and ground types."

"With a name like that, how could he be a water trainer?" Charles laughed. He stopped laughing when he saw the look on his partner's face.

"Anyway," Charles continued, "this should be an exciting match between the former gym leader of Viridian and the Rock Master of Pewter City."

* * *

Gio waded through the crowd toward the box where Ryan and the rest of the Elite Four were waiting for the match to begin.

__

If I can't beat Ketchum in the arena, he thought as he managed to get his destination, _I'll steal away something almost as important._

"Excuse me, sir," Gio greeted the leader of the Elite Four.

"Yes?" Ryan replied.

"My name is Giovanni Rocket," Gio told Ryan.

"Yes, the trainer eliminated in the previous round by Flint," Ryan commented. "That was an impressive show. I honestly thought you would have won before his Onix took down your Marowak."

"So did I," Gio muttered under his breath. _How was to know he was using Bide!_

"How can I help you?" Ryan asked.

"I was wondering if you have decided who take over the Viridian Gym," Gio replied.

"We have considered several possibilities," Ryan told the younger trainer. "Are you interested in apply?"

"Yes," Gio answered. "I thought I would like to do something for my hometown and keep up the high standards of the Earth Badge."

"Talk with me after the match," Ryan told Gio.

"Yes, sir," Gio replied as he left the Elite Four's box.

John noticed him leaving.

__

Wonder what he wanted? he thought as he saw Flint and Michael had entered the arena.

* * *

"Sure are a lot of people here," Michael commented as he walked out of the locker room.

"Don't worry about it," Lance told him. "This is just another battle."

"Yeah," Michael replied. "Just another battle that decides if I'm a Pokémon Master or not."

"Second place is awarded the Master Badge too," Lance reminded him.

"Second place is just first place among the losers," Michael replied. "I want to be the best."

"Then shut up," Lance told as he pushed him into the arena, "and mop the floor with this guy."

Michael walked to the trainer's box and waited for Flint to do the same.

"Since the red trainer lost the coin toss," the field judge announced, "he must throw in the first pokémon.

"Gyarados, I choose you," Michael shouted as he threw in the pokéball.

"Pikachu, go!" Flint called as he released his electric pokémon.

"Gyarados, hyper beam," Michael quickly commanded. He wanted to take down the Pikachu with the first hit before it electrocuted the water dragon.

"Pikachu, thunder," Flint countered.

Fortunately for Michael, the Pikachu's accuracy was seriously low and completely missed Gyarados. Pikachu, however, was not as fortunate.

"Pikachu, return," Flint sighed. "Golem, go!"

When the Golem appeared, Flint quickly ordered it to self-destruct. In the explosion, Flint lost his pokémon, but so did Michael.

"Now the green trainer is down two pokémon," Charles announced, "and the red trainer is down one."

"I believe that was Michael's only registered water-type," Lyle added. "So much for the elemental advantage.

"The green trainer must throw in the next pokémon," the field judge instructed the trainers.

"Sandslash, go!"

"Clefairy," Michael replied. "I choose you!"

"Sandslash, dig," Flint commanded.

"Watch for him," Michael told his pokémon.

"Cle," she replied as she watch Sandslash bury itself.

Clefairy kept turning every few seconds waiting for the oncoming attack.

"NOW!" Flint shouted.

"SLASH!" Sandslash cried as it came up directly underneath Clefairy.

Clefairy was seriously injured from the attack but was still able to fight.

"Metronome!" Michael commanded.

"Sandslash, get back underground," Flint countered.

Clefairy managed to pull off her Metronome attack before Sandslash managed to dig. The attack turned out be Hydro Pump, which sent the ground mouse into the wall of the arena.

"Sandslash is out," the judge announced. "Victory to Clefairy."

Michael noticed how weak Clefairy looked. "Return," he said as he waited for Flint to release the next pokémon.

"Onix, go!" Flint shouted.

When the giant rock snake appeared, Michael decided to use one of his super-power pokémon.

"Dragonite, I choose you!"

"Onix, bide," Flint instructed.

"Dragonite, dragon rage," Michael countered. He hoped that this attack would take the Onix down before he released the acquired attack energy.

While the dragon repeatedly charged the Onix, Dragonite took a lot out of it but failed to get a KO.  
"Okay, Onix," Flint called to his pokémon, "release it."  
As the pure power surged through Onix, he delivered an instant KO to Dragonite but was also knocked out from the recoil.

"Both pokémon are down," the judge announced. "The green trainer will throw in the next pokémon."

"Geodude, go!"

"Persian, I choose you," Michael said as he released the pokémon.

"Rock toss," Flint commanded.

"Persian, fury swipes," Michael countered.

Unfortunately, Flint's Geodude out matched Persian. Before it could get within striking distance, Geodude launched a boulder at it. Persian weakly tried to stand back up but fell to the ground.

"Persian is out," the judge called. "Victory to Geodude."

"Redd, I choose you!"

As the Charizard appeared, Flint ordered Geodude to body slam it. It missed the dragon when Redd flew above its opponent.

"Seismic toss," Michael ordered.

Before Flint could counter the command, Redd grabbed Geodude and soared high above the ground then tossed the pokémon back to the arena floor below. The force of impact created a large crater in the center of the arena.

"Geo," the pokémon whimpered. "Dude."

"Geodude is unable to battle," the judge announced. "Victory to Charizard."

Above the audience, Redd let out a roar of victory and a challenge to its next opponent.

"This is my last chance," Flint sighed as he pulled out his final pokémon. "Rhydon, go!"

"Redd, let's end this," Michael cheered. "Submission!"

Rhydon looked up and saw the 200-pound dragon dropping straight at it. Not prepared for the attack, it quickly submitted to the pain and fainted.

"Rhydon is unable to fight," the judge called. "Victory to Charizard. Match to the red trainer."  
"Yes!" Michael shouted. "We did it, Redd."

The dragon joined his trainer and sent a six-foot flame into the air.

* * *

"It is with pleasure that I give you this Master Badge," Ryan told Michael, Flint, and Gio. "You three have demonstrated the very beliefs of teamwork and determination that this League stands for."

Michael looked down at his new badge.

"Smile," someone shouted to him.

"What?" he said as he raised his head and was blinded by a flash.

"I have to this for posterity," Lance laughed as he put his camera away.

"Very funny, Lance," Michael replied.

"Good work, kid," John congratulated his friend. "Always knew you make it."

"Thanks, John," Michael said to his friend.

* * *

Three months later…

"I wonder why Ryan invited us to the gym leaders' meeting," Lance told Michael as they walked to meeting room in the Indigo League Headquarters.

"Might have to do with the Viridian Gym," Michael shrugged. "We haven't fully turned it over to a new trainer."

Michael and Lance entered in the room and were greeted by John and Emily.

"Long time no see," Emily greeted Michael.

"I've been too busy training," Michael replied. "By the way, why you ever say yes to this joker?"

Emily smiled as Michael's commented. "Care to make a better offer?"

"Naw," Michael said as he took a seat. "You're a little too scrawny for my taste."

"SCRAWNY!!" Emily shouted as John jumped in front of her.

"I don't think Ryan will like blood stains on the carpet in here," he told his fiancée.

"All right," she huffed.

"Will please children calm down," an old woman told the four. "I expect ten year olds to act like this, not young adults."

"Yes, Agatha," John told the woman. "I'll try to keep these two under control."

"Control this," Emily replied as she kicked John in the face.

"Oo," Lance flinched as he saw John get knocked senseless by Emily. "Guess love hurts. I'm glad Lorelei is not like that."

"John, you okay?" Lance asked.

"Look, Staryus," John replied with a silly look on his face.

"He'll be okay," Michael told Lance. "When he was younger, Emily used to give him two or three punches like that a day."

"Hey!" Emily protested.

"Shush," Michael hissed when Ryan walked in.

Ryan took his seat at the head of the table and pulled out some papers.

"There are two points of business for this meeting," Ryan told the others. "The first concerns the Cinnabar Gym, and the second, the Viridian Gym.

Blaine stood up to address the others. "For the past few years, Cinnabar Island has been nothing but a resort town, and few trainers come to my gym."

He took a moment to clear his throat before continuing.

"I am removing it to another location on the island so I will attract only the most determined trainers," he continued. "I hope to make the Volcano Badge just as elusive as the Earth Badge of Viridian."

"Are you sure that is wise?" Jade, the Pewter Gym Leader, asked. "Several trainers will waste vast amount time trying to locate your gym."

"That is exactly my point," Blaine continued. "I only want the best of the best to ever obtain my badge."

Seeing no one else was going to comment, Blaine returned to his seat.

"Now the second point," Ryan told the gym leaders. "I have decided on the next gym leader for the Viridian City Gym."

A figured walked in from one of the side doors. When Michael saw who it was, he gritted his teeth.

"Giovanni Rocket," Ryan continued.

* * *

"You can't be serious, sir," Michael questioned Ryan after the meeting was over.

"Michael," Ryan replied, "I know you have some issues with Gio, but he is an excellent pokémon trainer." 

"But he just uses them," Michael pleaded. "He doesn't really care for them."

"That's enough, Michael," Ryan said with a voice of authority. "Gio will be the new Viridian Gym leader."

When Ryan walked off leaving Michael in the hallway, Gio sneered back at him. "Guess you can't always get your way, Mr. Pokémon Master."

"Gio, I know you're up to something," the nineteen year old replied. "And once I find out what, I am taking you down."

Gio laughed. "Go ahead and try."

As Gio too left Michael, he turned to the older man and younger boy next him. "Don't worry, Mike," the younger said. "Gio can't always win."

"I guess you're right, Lance," Michael sighed. "I just hate to see people like that become official gym leaders."

"It takes all types," the young man said. "Maybe Gio isn't as bad as you think."

"No, John," Michael told him. "I talked with his meowth. He has put several of his pokémon through conditions not even trainers like Private Surge would do."

Lance wanted to change the subject off Gio. "So, when is your wedding, John?"

"In about two months," John replied with a smile. "Emily is so beautiful. I can't wait until we will be together forever."

"Wish I could find someone like that," Michael said with regret.

"Don't worry, Michael," the junior trainer replied. "If a guy like John can get a girl, so can you."

"Thanks," John muttered under his breath.


	7. Heart's Desire

Ages at beginning of chapter

Lance: 15  
Michael/Diane/Gio: 18  
Emily: 20  
John: 21

Pokémon: Generations  
Chapter Seven – Heart's Desire

"Calm down, John," Michael told his friend.  
"Wait until your wedding and we'll see how calm you are," John snapped back.  
"Everything all right in here?" Lance said as he poked his head in through the door.  
"Just some pre-wedding jitters," Michael replied.  
"Well, everybody is waiting," Lance informed. "Including a blushing, soon to be angry, bride."  
"See," Michael told him, "now you wouldn't want to disappoint Emily?"  
John looked at his two friends.  
"Let's do this," he told them.

Michael smiled as Emily and her father appeared down the isle. Once she joined John before the minister, Michael could not help but admire what they shared for each other.  
_Someday, _he thought as the minister began the ceremony, _that will be me._  
Michael snapped out of his daydream when the minister asked for the rings. Michael handed the ring to John.  
"Emily Rivers, with this ring, I thee wed," John said as he placed on her finger.  
"I now pronounce you man and wife," the minister said to the couple. "You may now kiss your bride."  
John happily complied with the minister wishes. Once they broke from their kiss, they just stared into each other's eyes.  
"I am now please to present to you for the first time," the minister said to the crowd, "Mr. and Mrs. John Waterflower."

"So where is the honeymoon?" Michael asked the newlyweds.  
"Seafoam Island," Emily told him. "When we're not busy, we hope to find some new water pokémon."  
"I hope you don't get a chance to look," John whispered to Michael.  
"Careful what you wish for," Emily said as she was about to throw the bouquet.  
While the women gathered around for the bouquet toss, a man joined the two friends.  
"Beautiful wedding," he told John. "I want to wish all the luck."  
"Thank you, sir," John replied. "Let me introduce you to my best man, Michael Ketchum."  
"And just one I wanted to see," the man replied. "I am Professor Oak."  
Michael quickly shook the man's hand. Like many of the gym leaders, he held the legendary Professor Oak in the highest regard.  
"It is quite an honor to meet you, sir," he replied.  
"You're welcome, young man," Prof. Oak said as he tried to take his hand back. "I wanted to ask a favor of you."  
"What?"  
"I'm doing some research on Pokémon-Human communications," he answered. "I have been told from your fellow trainers that you seem to understand most, if not all, pokémon."  
"It's just a knack," Michael replied.  
"One on which I tend to look into," Prof. Oak continued. "Could you come to my lab in Pallet Town sometime next week?"  
"Pallet Town?" Michael asked. "Where is that?"  
"A few miles south of Viridian on Route One," Prof. Oak answered.  
"I'll be there," Michael told him.  
A very pale Lance soon join the three men.  
"Something wrong?" Michael asked.  
"I'm a dead man," Lance replied.  
"Oh?" John remarked. "What's wrong?"  
"Lorelei caught the bouquet."

After the bride and groom left in a shower of rice, Michael and Lance were drafted by Mrs. Rivers to help clean up after the reception. They had little to complain about since they had planned on helping anyway.  
"So, what are planning to do now?" Michael asked his former junior trainer.  
"I hear they have openings for trainers on Victory Road," Lance replied as he started to clean off one of the tables. "I thought I head there and check it out. What about you?"  
"Remember that man I was talking with earlier?" Michael asked.  
"Yeah," Lance answered.  
"That was Professor Oak," Michael continued. "He asked me to help with some research at his lab in Pallet Town."  
"Pallet Town?" Lance questioned. "Never heard of it."  
"Me neither," Michael replied. "I heard it somewhere south of Viridian."  
"Well," Lance said as he carried some plates kitchen, "just don't get lost."

"I'm going to kill Lance," Michael said to himself as he folded up his map. He had spent the last week wondering around the forest between Viridian and the area Pallet Town was supposed to be.  
"Maybe Fearow can help," he said as he pulled out a pokéball.  
He released the bird and instructed it to fly around and look for any nearby towns. After ten minutes, it returned and told him that Pallet was just a few miles away.  
"Care to fly me there?"  
*Sure* Fearow replied. *Hop on*  
Michael climbed up on the bird's back and held onto its neck.  
*Ready?*  
"Yes," Michael answered once he was secured.  
"Fearow!" the bird shouted as it took to the air.  
After about fifteen minutes, the bird and trainer touched back down on the ground. Michael recalled Fearow and pulled out Prof. Oak's directions. After getting lost again, he finally found himself at Prof. Oak's doorstep and rang the doorbell. Michael was surprised when a Raichu answered it.  
"Uh, is Prof. Oak here?" he asked.  
"Michael is that you?" a voice from inside called.  
"Raichu," the pokémon replied.  
"Well show him in," Prof. Oak called back.  
Raichu led Michael to the part of the lab where Prof. Oak was talking with a Krabby.  
"And you're telling my it was Evee's fault?" he asked the pokémon.  
*Yes* Krabby replied.  
"And the fact that you insulted not only his mother but also Vaporeons in general," Prof. Oak continued, "had nothing to do with it?"  
Krabby began a long tirade, which gave Prof. Oak a headache trying to understand. Michael let out a small laugh.  
"And what was so funny?" Prof. Oak asked.  
"Krabby just said that you look liked a Voltorb after it self-destructed," Michael replied.  
*This guy is good* Krabby commented.  
"Which is why you are here today," Prof. Oak said as he pulled out a pokéball. "Krabby, return."  
Prof. Oak led Michael to the area lab that reminded him of a Pokémon Center. A sick Hitmonlee was asleep on a bed by the window.  
"I can't find a single thing wrong with him," Prof. Oak sighed. "Normally I get a pokémon to translate for me, but they all say that they can't understand his dialect."  
Michael looked at the pokémon. "Mind if I try?"  
"Go ahead," Prof. Oak replied.  
Michael pulled up a chair to the bedside. "Hi, my name is Michael."  
*Go away* Hitmonlee moaned.  
"I'm just here to help," Michael told him.  
*You can help me by leaving me alone*  
Michael looked over to Prof. Oak. "He wants me to leave," Michael informed him.  
"I guess we can try again tomorrow," Prof. Oak sighed.  
Michael looked up at a clock on the wall.  
"It's getting late," he said as he was about head to the door. "I should head to the Pokémon Center."  
"How about you stay here with me?" Prof. Oak replied. "I have a spare room since my son went off to college."  
"Sure," Michael answered.  
"Good," Prof. Oak said as he walked to the kitchen. "I hope you like honey-barbecue tofu."

Michael staggered as he walked out of his room the next morning.  
"That is the last time I eat any of his cooking again," he resolved after spending half the night with an upset stomach.  
"Morning," Prof. Oak greeted as Michael wondered into the kitchen. "Care for some breakfast?"  
"Is it more tofu?" Michael asked staring at the flying pan.  
"Yes," Prof. Oak replied with a smile. "It's my breakfast of champions."  
"Gee," Michael sighed as he sat in a chair, "I'm the Indigo League champion, and I always called pancakes that."  
Michael managed to find some of the ingredients Prof. Oak used for pokémon chow and fixed something edible. It was not a good morning for him. However, his afternoon started to look a bit brighter after a girl stopped by.  
"Professor," she called as she walked through the door. "I'm here with your lunch."  
"I'm in the infirmary," he shouted.  
She walked back to lab and bumped into Michael, literally.  
"I am so sorry," she said as she began to pick up the basket she dropped.  
"I should have watched were I was going," Michael replied as he helped her.  
Michael finally looked at her face when he handed her one of the tupperware containers.  
"Something wrong?" she asked when she noticed him staring.  
"Um, nothing," he replied.  
"Oh, hello, Diane," Prof. Oak said when saw the two on floor.  
"Afternoon, Professor," Diane replied as she managed to gather all the tupperware containers. "Sorry about the mess."  
"No harm done," Prof. Oak told her as he took the basket from her. "Let me introduce Michael. He'll be staying here for a little while."  
"Then I guess I'll see you around," Diane said as she was about to leave.  
"Yeah," Michael agreed.  
Once she left, Michael asked Prof. Oak who she was.  
"Oh, Diane delivers my lunch from her mom's restaurant," Prof. Oak replied.  
_Maybe there's something in Pallet Town after all,_ Michael thought as he joined Prof. Oak for lunch. He was more than grateful when he found that lunch was appetizing than the supper last night.


	8. Seeds of the Present

Ages:  
Giovanni/Michael Ketchum: 20  
Diane Lyle: 19  
John Waterflower: 23  
Emily Waterflower: 22  
Lance: 17

* * *

Pokémon: Generations  
Chapter Eight – Seeds of the Present

Michael was lean back as the bus left the station. After spending only a year here, he had begun to think of Pallet as his home, especially with Diane here. He had finally managed enough courage to ask her out two months ago and spent most of his free time helping at her mother's restaurant. He thought the extra money he made off tips would be useful for planning his trip to Cerulean to be with his friends when Emily had her daughter.  
When he finally arrived, Lance met him at the bus station.  
"Long time no see," Lance said as Michael greeted him.  
"You know me," Michael replied as the two walked toward the gym, "I just love to disappear on you."  
"So, met anyone special in Pallet?" Lance laughed.  
"Actually, yes," Michael replied. Lance stopped laughing immediately.  
"Now, don't be lying to your friends," Lance chided. "Who is she?"  
"The most wonder, beautiful woman in the world," Michael replied.  
"I think John would disagree," Lance caustically said to his friend. "Married life really suits him."  
"I would assume so," Michael laughed. "After all, we've seen what him and Emily been up to."  
"Don't remind me," Lance sighed. "I've been here only the past week, and already I've had to rush Emily to the hospital three times because she thought she was in labor."  
As the two old friends walked to the gym, Lance told Michael about a rumor that Giovanni was married and already had a son.  
"Who would marry that guy?" Michael asked.  
Lance shrugged. "I guess there's somebody for everybody."  
The rest of time, Michael told Lance about the work with Prof. Oak and Diane.  
"You've got it bad," Lance laughed as the two walked into the gym.  
"So, how is Lorelei?" Michael asked.  
"We broke up," he sighed. "She said we should to start seeing other people."  
"What's his name?"  
"Bruno," Lance sneered. "Some rock for brains trainer."  
"I see some one is jealous," Michael laughed.  
"You bet I am!" Lance replied.  
"At least you're honest," Michael said as he tried to stop laughing.  
"She'll see that rock and water don't mix," Lance commented as John came to greet them.  
"And dragons and water do?"  
"Gyarados, Dratini, and Seadra do," Lance replied.  
"You need help," Michael said as John joined them.  
"Talking about Lorelei, again?" John asked.  
"Mind changing the subject," Lance grumbled.  
"Have you picked any names yet?" Michael asked.  
"We're going with Daisy," John replied.  
"Nice name," Michael smirked. "A flower for a Waterflower."  
"Please," John sighed. "No bad puns."  
"Sorry, can't help myself."  
"I happen to like Daisy," a voice replied.  
The three turned to see a very pregnant Emily coming to join them. Michael guessed that she could have her baby at any moment now.  
"Honey," John said as he went to her side, "you really should stay in bed."  
"Staying in bed got me like this," she replied. "Hello, Michael."  
"Hi, Emily," he answered.  
Suddenly Emily 's face changed to an expression of pain.  
"Not again," Lance sighed as he ran outside.  
"I think it's real this time," John said as he helped his wife to the door.  
"You say that every time," Lance replied as he drove the car to the door.

Giovanni looked at the three men in front of him. If anyone knew that these three were in the same room, the police would be all over the place.  
"We have thought a great deal about your proposal," one of the spoke. "I'm afraid I don't see my organization turning itself over to some punk who thinks just because he is pokémon trainer he can control everybody."  
"I'm sorry you feel that way," Giovanni replied.  
He hit a button on his desk. A door in the side of the room opened to reveal a meowth. Giovanni pointed to the man who had spoke. The meowth leapt on his back and began to slash away. After a few minutes, Giovanni motioned for it to stop.  
"Be grateful that I have more use for you alive," he told the man on the floor. "And you two?"  
"You said no weapons," one demanded.  
"Is a pokémon a weapon?" Giovanni smirked. "Your answer?"  
One stepped forward. "The Raticates will side with you."  
Giovanni looked at the other man. "What assurances do I have you want kill me either way?"  
"You don't have any," Giovanni replied.  
"Very well then," the man sighed. "You have the Arboks as well."  
"And with the Zubats," Giovanni smirked, "Team Rocket is born."  
After the two men dragged away the injured leader, Giovanni pulled out a picture of his one year old son.  
"Shane," he said, "this is all for you."

At the hospital, Lance and Michael watched John pace back and forth in the waiting room. The doctor said that John could come into the delivery room, but when he heard Emily threatening to kill him, he decided to wait with his friends.  
"You are a nervous one," Lance commented.  
"Your wife and child," John replied. "Just wait…"  
"We know, we know," Lance cut in, "just wait until it's you."  
Before John could reply, the doctor came out.  
"How are they?" John asked.  
"They're both fine," he replied. "Your wife wants to see you."  
John went into the room and found Emily in the bed holding her daughter.  
"Here's Daddy," she said to the baby as John went to the side of the bed. "Isn't she beautiful?"  
"Yes," John agreed as he carefully took Daisy from Emily.

* * *

Three months later…  
Michael was busy bussing table in Mrs. Lyle's restaurant while Diane was taking orders from a couple that could not be much older than they were. Every now and then, Michael would glance over at Diane hoping to catch a smile. The past five months had been the best time of his life. Between becoming a godfather, an aide for one of the most respected pokémon researchers in the world, and finding the love of his life, it could not get much better.  
"Michael!" the cook shouted. "I could use some help back here."  
"Coming, Jack," Michael replied as he pushed the cart of dirty dishes to the kitchen.  
"Here, take this to table ten," Jack told him.  
"All right," Michael replied.  
Michael delivered the order and looked at his watch.  
"Shifts over," he sighed as he joined the other three going off the clock.  
"So, what do want to do?" Diane asked him as they walked outside.  
"It's almost sunset," he replied. "How about we go and watch it in the park."  
"That sounds wonderful," Diane said as the two went to the park.

"Ryan, I know we haven't always gotten along," Lance told the leader of the Elite Four, "but I still think the rise in pokémon theft is something we have to look into."  
"The police force can handle it," Ryan replied.  
"And what about the rumors that several members of various gangs have been seen at the Viridian Gym?"  
"They are exactly that," Ryan replied, "rumors."  
"Giovanni can't be trusted," he told him.  
"You've been hanging around Michael too long," Ryan said as he walked back into his office. "Maybe you should pay more attention to your post on Victory Road and less on the Viridian Gym Leader."  
"Yes, sir," Lance sighed.

"He won't listen to me," Lance said to Michael over the telephone. "He is completely sure that Giovanni is on the up and up."  
Michael scowled at this. He never thought Gio would ever turn out to be this dishonest, but he had seen the evidence for himself. Something had to be done.  
"Lance," he replied, "no sense in you getting into trouble over this. I start looking into it soon."  
"All right," Lance replied. "Just be careful. I heard that one of the gangs involved likes to permanently silence witnesses."  
"I hear ya," Michael replied as he hung up.

* * *

Four months later…  
"I think someone should use a garden hose on you two," Michael laughed as he played with his goddaughter. "Twins?"  
"That's what the doctor is saying," John replied. "Both girls."  
"You love your Uncle Mike, don't you?" Michael playfully asked Daisy. She just giggled at the funny face he was making.  
"So, how are things going with you and Diane?" John asked.  
"Just perfectly," Michael replied. "I'm honestly thinking about popping the question."  
John jumped out of his chair in surprise.  
"The kid's going to propose?!" he shouted.  
"Who's proposing?" Emily asked as she join the three by the pool.  
"I said I was just thinking about it," Michael tried to defend himself.  
"You love her don't you?" Emily asked.  
"More than I can possibly describe," he replied.  
"And does she love you?"  
"I believe so," he answered.  
"Then, just ask her," Emily advised.  
"I'll think about it," Michael replied.

Michael led Diane to their favorite spot to watch the sunset. Diane had noticed that Michael had been preoccupied all afternoon. When she asked what was wrong, he just answered he tell her later.  
"Michael, what's on your mind?" she asked again.  
"Diane," he replied, "I have something to ask you."  
"What is it?" she asked. It was not until he kneeled before that he realized what he was doing.  
"Diane Lyle," he finally said as he pulled out a little black box, "will you marry me?"  
She hesitantly took the box and opened it. Inside was a ring with a small diamond, but she knew this must have cost him two months salary at both Prof. Oak's and the restaurant.  
"Michael," she whispered. "I…I…"  
He looked into her eyes, hoping she would not keep him waiting for long. She smiled as she stared into his eyes as well.  
"Yes," she replied. "Yes, I'll marry you."


	9. Unheeded Warnings

Pokémon: Generations  
Chapter Nine – Unheeded Warnings

"Ash, don't wonder off," Michael called to his five year old son as he sat with Diane on the park bench.  
"Okay, Dad," Ash replied as he walked further away.  
"That boy never listens," Michael sighed as he leaned back against the bench.  
"Takes after his father if you ask me," Diane laughed.  
"Why you," Michael replied as he moved in to kiss his wife.  
"Get away from me!" Ash screamed.  
"Ash?" Michael said as he ran to his son.  
"Pipe down, twerp," a redheaded girl snapped at Ash. "He doesn't have any pokémon, Cassidy."  
"Hands off my son," Michael shouted.  
"What have we here?" a blonde girl remarked as Michael ran to defend his son.  
"Leave him alone," Michael told the girls.  
"We're Team Rocket," the redheaded girl laughed. "We can do whatever we want."  
Michael was surprised by her response. How could these two thirteen year old girls be talking like this to an adult.  
"I guess your parents forgot to teach you manners," he replied as he pulled his son away from them.  
"Who needs manners when you got," the blonde girl answered, "Rattata."  
"And Ekans," the other girl added as she threw in her own pokémon.  
Michael laughed as the two pokémon appeared.  
"That the best you can do?" he smirked. "Do you realize who you are challenging?"  
"It doesn't matter," the blonde girl replied. "We'll just treat you like all the rest."  
"Now hand over all your pokémon," the redheaded girl snapped.  
"All right," Michael replied with a grin. "Mankey, I choose you."  
The monkey pokémon immediately delivered a low kick to the two pokémon as it appeared.  
"No fair," one of the girls whined. "You're supposed to wait until the battle starts before attacking."  
"As I recalled," Michael said while Mankey took down Ekans with a seismic toss, "Team Rocket was a criminal organizations. Why should I play by the rules if you don't?"  
"Because you're the good guy," the redheaded girl complained as Rattata fainted.  
"So," Michael replied as Ash cheered on Mankey.  
"Let's go, Jessie," the blonde girl said as they recalled their pokémon.  
"What are we going to tell the boss," the redheaded girl whined as they retreated.  
"I'll think of something," the blonde girl replied.  
Michael watched the Rockets run off and then turned to his son.  
"You okay?" he asked.  
"I fine," Ash replied. "You really showed them a thing or two."  
"Come on," Michael said as he picked up his son. "I bet your mother is worrying about us."

Giovanni watched as the instructed drilled the new recruits in pokémon battles. He was taking a tour of his operations when a young woman walked up behind him.  
"Our personnel as increased by fifty percent from last year, sir," his assistant Julie informed him. "We currently have over 200 members with a rating of five badges and another 360 with two."  
"And what of the Mew project?" Giovanni asked as he walked toward the section where several of the more advanced trainees were battling some Giovanni's personal pokémon.  
"The project leader is optimistic of finding a Mew fossil in the next few weeks," Julie replied.  
"I don't care for optimism," Giovanni coldly remarked. "I want definite progress."  
"I will inform him," Julie said as she jotted down a reminder. "Also, field agents report another project has been compromised. It was the take over of the Silph Co."  
Giovanni frowned. He expected that particular operation to go over pretty smoothly.  
"What happened?" he demanded.  
"A new collaborator signed on with the company," she answered looking at her notes. "He helped developed a device to allow the capture of ghost types. It raised the company out of the red."  
"Can he be bought?" Giovanni asked.  
"I don't know," she replied. "His name is Michael Ketchum. I believe he was an acquaintance of yours."  
Giovanni gritted his teeth at her answer. "Ketchum has ruined my plans for the last time," he muttered under his breath.  
"Sir?" Julie said not hearing what he had spoke.  
"Did he have any further help?" Giovanni asked.  
"A Emily Waterflower assisted him," she replied.  
Giovanni thought as he walked back to his office. When he sat down at his desk, he turned back to his assistant.  
"Call our contact in Cerulean," he instructed. "Have him inform us the next time the Waterflowers leave town."  
"Yes, sir," Julie replied as she started walked out. She paused as she reached the door.  
"Sir, what do you hope to accomplish?" she asked.  
"A warning," Giovanni answered. "No one should get in my way."

"Why can't I come?" Misty demanded. "I want to go sailing too.  
"You'll have more fun with Uncle Mike than with us," Emily told her daughter.  
"It's not fair," Misty stamped her foot.  
"Now, Misty," John said as he knelt down. "Michael has come all the way from Pallet to spend some time with you and your sisters."  
"All they'll want to do is their make-up," Misty pouted.  
"That means you will have him all to yourself," John told her.  
"I guess," Misty replied.  
"Will you be a good girl?" Emily asked.  
"Sure she will," a voice answered for her. "She's a little angel."  
"Uncle Mike," she greeted as she ran to the newcomer.  
"Good to see you too," Michael laughed as he picked her up in his arms.  
"Thank you for babysittting," Emily said as Michael and Misty joined her and John.  
"No problem," Michael replied. "Diane wanted to see some relatives in Vermilion, so she left with Ash."  
"Then we'll be leaving then," John said as he and Emily walked down the pier to their boat.  
"Bye, Mom," Misty called. "Bye, Dad."  
"We'll see you tonight," Emily called to her daughter.  
Michael and Misty watched as the little sailboat drifted off.

Giovanni was at his desk when the call came in.  
"Yes," he answered the phone. "Very well, have the boat prepared."  
He hung the phone up. Giovanni looked at the picture of Michael, John, and Emily he kept on his desk. He kept the photo as a reminder of where he came from.  
"I hope this is the right course of action," he sighed as he walked out the door.

"Daisy, Lilly, Violet," Michael called as he and Misty walked into the gym, "we're back."  
"Okay," Daisy replied not looking away from the television.  
Michael shook his head. "Shouldn't you three be practicing with your pokémon?"  
"Why?" Lilly asked. "Mom, like, takes care of gym challenges, and Dad takes care any she can't handle."  
"Don't you want to be trainers like them?" he asked them as Misty ran to her room to change into her swimsuit.  
"Not really," Violet answered.  
"Yeah," Lilly agreed. "We rather be superstars."  
Michael shook his head and sighed.  
"I'm ready, Uncle Mike," Misty said as she ran into the room in her swimsuit.  
"At least there's one trainer in this family," he commented as he followed Misty into the gym.

"This is nice," Emily sighed as she sunbathed on the deck.  
"No kidding," John agreed. "No badge challenges, no calls from Ryan demanding I go to Indigo at once…"  
"And none of Michael's quests of stopping Gio," Emily finished.  
"That money from the Silph Scope patent came in handy when bills came," John reminded her. "Besides, he has Diane and Ash to occupy his time."  
After basking in the silence for a minute, John reached for his wife's hand. She turned her head to see him smiling.  
"I love you," he smiled.  
"I never get tired of hearing that," Emily happily sighed.  
"But it's very sickening to the rest of us," a voice called backing the moment.  
John and Emily looked over to the port side and saw a large black speedboat with a big red R on the bow.  
"Gio," John snarled.  
"That's Giovanni," he corrected.  
"What do you want?" Emily demanded.  
"I want you to deliver a message to Ketchum," Giovanni smirked.  
"What?" John replied.  
"I think a demonstration is in order," Giovanni answered as he threw a pokéball, revealing a Gyarados.  
"Dragon Rage," he commanded as he ordered the Rocket to pull the boat to a safe distance.  
As he rode away, Giovanni kept his back to the screams and explosions while Gyarados completed its mission. When they finally stopped, he looked down at his hands which he would swore were now red.  
_What have I done? _he thought as Gyarados came along side the boat. _What have I done?_

Michael frowned as he watched the clock.  
"They should've been back four hours ago," he commented. He was not worried after the first two hours since he knew they had been planning this for some time, but it was not like Emily to be a this late.  
"Maybe John convienced her to stay out longer," he sighed as he peeked into the girls' rooms. They were all sleeping quietly.  
After returning to the den to wait for his friends, a knock came from the door. When Michael answered it, the blonde girl from Pallet was on the doorstep. He eyed the black uniform with the red 'R' on the front.  
"What is it?" he asked.  
"I have a message," the girl replied. "Stay out of our way."  
"Listen," Michael said as he stepped outside. "I want to know who you are?"  
"I think you already know," the girl laughed. "I'm Cassidy of Team Rocket."  
"Rocket," Michael hissed. "You work for Giovanni."  
"And if you know what's good for you," she said as she ran into the darkness, "you'll stay clear of us, or else."  
Michael slammed the door as he walked when but another knock came after he two steps.  
"Are you back…" he started before he saw it was a police officer this time. "What is it, Officer?"  
"I'm Officer Jacob of the Cerulean Police," he answered. "Who may I ask are you?"  
"Michael Ketchum," he replied as he stepped outside, "I'm looking after girls while John and Emily are out."  
"I regret to inform you," Officer Jacob continued, "that John and Emily Waterflower perished in a boating accident."  
"What?!"  
"They appeared to come across a Gyarados and doing so angered it," the policeman explained. "They're wasn't much left after we arrived."  
Michael fell to the ground and started to sob.  
"I can't believe he could do this," he murmured.  
The officer seeing tried to comfort him, but Michael shoved him off.  
"This was not accident," he told the officer, "and I intend to prove it."


	10. Destiny Fulfilled

Pokémon: Generations  
Chapter Ten – Destiny Fulfilled

Michael sat on the porch swing watching the sunset with the death of his best friends still fresh on his mind.  
"Honey," Diane said as she joined him, "you really should come in."  
Michael remained silent. Diane sat next him and grabbed his hand.  
"It's not your fault," she comforted.  
"I wish I could believe that," he finally replied. "Maybe I should take Giovanni's advised and just walk away."  
"If you think that's best," she said as she drew closer.  
"Actually, I was thinking about the girls," he admitted. "They're too young to take care of themselves, and I doubt John's parents are up to raising four girls."  
He looked at his wife's eyes. "You always wanted to have a daughter," he continued. "If you think you handle five kids…"  
"Let me think about it," she interrupted, "five kids is a lot to take care of."

Giovanni absently listened as Julie gave him the status report. His mind kept returning to the screams of the Waterflowers. Even after three weeks, they followed him into his dreams.  
"Are you okay, sir?" Julie asked, interrupting his thoughts.  
"It's nothing," he replied. "Have Cassidy and Jessie report to me."  
"Yes, sir," she replied as she walked off to find them.  
Giovanni walked back to his office where one of his new acquisitions was waiting for him.  
"How's it going, boss?" the Meowth greeted.  
"I have an assignment for you," he replied.  
"What ever yous say," Meowth said as he leapt into Giovanni's lap. "Meowth, what is it?"  
"I want you to train two operatives," he informed the pokémon. "I want an elite force, and I don't trust my current instructors to create it."  
"Whatever yous say, boss," Meowth purred.  
The door opened, and the two girls walked in front of the desk.  
"You wanted to see us?" Cassidy asked.  
"Yes," Giovanni replied. "I have decided to assign each of you to another partner."  
"But boss," Jessie whined.  
"You two have proved to exceptional so far," Giovanni continued. "I plan to form elite Rocket teams, and I see potential in you two."  
"Then why break a winning combination?" Cassidy asked.  
"I have two rising recruits who unfortunately are incompatible," Giovanni told her. "Since Jessie has had contact with one of them, he will be assigned to you. You will also take Meowth as your liaison and are to remain in Viridian."  
"Yes, sir," Jessie sighed.  
"As for you, Cassidy," Giovanni told the blonde girl, "I will send you and your new partner to Saffron to aid in the Silph Co. take over."  
"Yes, sir."  
"Now, Butch is waiting for you in Room 712," Giovanni told Cassidy. "Jessie, your partner will be here shortly."  
Cassidy and Jessie shook hands and said good-bye. After Cassidy left, Jessie began to feel uncomfortable alone in the office with Giovanni and his pokémon.  
"You wanted to see me," a voice said from the door. "Oh, I know you."  
Jessie turned around and saw a face she had not seen in years.  
"James," she greeted, "you joined Team Rocket."  
"I thought it was good opportunity after you left the bike gang," he replied. "It just wasn't the same without you."  
"If you two are done," Giovanni interrupted, "I want you to began immediately."  
"Yes, sir," both teens replied.  
"Meowth, I have my worked cut out for me," Meowth sighed as he followed them.

Michael and Diane were enjoying their meal with Ash, both still thinking about the girls.  
"Ash," Diane said to her son, "how would you feel about getting some sisters?"  
Michael nearly choked on the food in his mouth.  
"Why?" he asked.  
"Well," she replied looking at Michael, "Uncle John and Aunt Emily's girls need a Mommy and Daddy now, and we like to be them."  
"Will you still play with me?" he asked.  
"Of course," Diane smiled. "In fact, you'll have even more people to play with."  
Michael thought that the older three were too old to play with Ash, but Misty was another story. She seemed cut off from her sisters and having someone her own age would good for her. It would end up being beneficial to both of them.  
"Remember Misty when she last visited?" Michael asked him.  
Ash shook his head, not remembering the girl.  
"She's about your age, and I bet you two would be really good friends," Michael told him. "Maybe you'll remember her when you see her."  
"Okay," Ash said as he went back to his meal.  
Diane looked at Michael and smiled. Michael realized he would have to ask Prof. Oak for raise or find a new job.

"I know it's here somewhere," Lance grumbled as he dug through the old league records. "Here it is."  
He pulled out the file he had been looking for since Michael called him.  
"Gio(vanni) Rocket," he said as he thumbed through the papers. "Pokémon List."  
After going down the list, he found the entry he expected.  
"Better tell Michael," he said as he put the file away.

"Thanks, Lance," Michael said to the telephone receiver. "That's a good start."  
Michael hung the phone up and looked at the paper scattered on the table. Some were the ever growing bills, and some dealt with information on Team Rocket, but the ones that caught his eye were the adoption papers. After Mr. and Mrs. Waterflower gave Michael their consent, he began the long legal work.  
"Dad," a small voice called from behind him.  
"Yes, Ash?" Michael said as he turned around.  
"Will I have to share you with them?" he asked.  
"Yes," Michael replied as he picked up his son and put him in his lap, "but I still love you are much."  
Ash sighed as he remain in his father's lap.  
"Is something wrong?" Michael asked.  
"That bad man was in my dream again," Ash replied. "He took you away from me and Mommy."  
"I would never let that happen," Michael assured his son. "Now get up to bed."  
"Yes, sir," Ash said as he ran upstairs.

Giovanni frowned as he saw two more teams arrested in the news. And the man helping them was Ketchum.  
"You should've listened," he said as he turned off the television. "Now you're going to join your friends."

While Michael and Diane were talking with the Waterflowers and a lawyer, Ash was outside with his new 'sisters.'  
"You, like, have suck funny hair," Daisy commented.  
"And those marks on his checks," Lilly noted.  
"Let's, like, not forget his clothes," Violet told her sisters.  
"What's wrong with how I dress?" Ash demanded.  
"Nothing," Violet replied. "If you don't mind looking like something a Meowth dragged in."  
Ash just glared at the older girls. He then looked over at the other one. She had been awfully quiet since they arrived.  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
Misty looked at him. "I don't have a Mom or Dad, anymore," she replied.  
"But you can have mine," he told her.  
She remained staring for a few minutes and then smiled. "I'm glad you're going to be my brother," she told him. "You're much nicer than my sisters."  
Ash gave her a goofy smile when the door opened.  
"You're a good man, Michael Ketchum," Mr. Waterflower told Michael. "Take good care of our son's daughters."  
"Thank you, sir," Michael replied. "I'll come back in a few days to pick them up."  
"Very well," Mrs. Waterflower told them as the lawyer walked to clerks office to file the paperwork.  
"Come on, Ash," Diane called to her son. "You'll be able to talk with Misty anytime you want."

It was a stormy night as the car drove down the road back to Pallet. Michael looked back at his sleeping son in the rear seat and then smiled at his wife next to him.   
"He is growing up so soon," he whispered.   
"Yes," Diane agreed. "Soon he will leave on his pokémon journey."   
"But not for at least three more years," Michael laughed.   
Suddenly the storm grew worse with the downfall of heavy rain. Concentrating on the road, he never saw the other car coming. It slammed into the driver's side sending the car into the ditch.   
As the wife and mother regained her senses, she looked at her husband and screamed.   
"MICHEAL!!"   
His eyes stared blankly as his head loosely laid on his shoulder. Blinded by her tears, she shook his arm hoping he would come to. As she cried, his body began to glow. The light soon left his body and formed a globe that shot out into the night.   
Trying to regain her control, she looked back at her son who was now crying in the back seat. She quickly reached for son and pulled him into her arms. She then got out of the car and stood in the pouring rain trying to calm both her son and herself.   
"There, there," she said softly to the boy. "Everything is going to be all right," she lied.   
She looked up at the car that hit them and saw its driver slumped over the wheel. She climbed back unto the road and saw a pair of headlights coming. She waved the car down and asked him to drive ahead to the next phone and call an ambulance.   
After twenty minutes, or an eternity, the police and ambulance arrived but too late for either driver.

Giovanni looked at the crime report in his hand. The operation cost him a decent a recruit, but to be rid of the annoyance made it worth the price.  
"Now let's get down to business," he told congregated Team Rocket.

Diane cried as the casket was taken to the graveyard, but her tears of despair turned to fright as six Haunters chased away the pallbearers. They then took the casket away with them in their retreat. Michael had once explained that all his family was buried in a special place, but now she was robbed of even having him nearby.  
  
After the funeral, she ran into the Waterflowers who gave their condolences to the widow and informed her that the adoption papers had been canceled in light of the accident. She could only agree with them since she would have her hands full raising Ash alone.  
"Don't worry," she comforted her son as the walked home, "we'll be all right, Ash."

"Where am I?" Michael asked as he was surrounded by mist.  
From the fog, a woman in a green dressed appeared.  
"Welcome home, my son," she greeted.

(Continued in Pokémon: Destiny)


End file.
